


Mio sogni doro

by L_arbito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Unreasonable range of knowledge
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Summary: bgm: La Notte (Arisa)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	Mio sogni doro

最近我的身体出了点问题。

不过这既算不上小差错，也不是能让我抽出时间去顾及的大毛病。所以我只是把它放在魔药炼制间，和我的材料们摆在一起。毕竟食死徒与凤凰社之间的针对愈演愈烈，或许他们之间的战役快要奏起终章了。我没有多少时间去考虑自己的身体，黑白之间的界限越来越明晰，留给我这样人物的灰色地带已经不剩下多少。

战后？

说什么战后，我这样的人是活不到战争结束的。虽然我也想像小说里一样心想事成、终得圆满，或者如同舞台上的角色纵情歌舞、肆意绽放，可我只是众生棋局中的一介卒子——我逃不出两个领袖的掌心，充其量只是个好用一点的提线木偶。但硬币只有正反两面；一个木偶两人操纵，是会动弹不得难逃一死的。

——而且我总须忍受苦涩悲伤的疾病和生活。

不，不要提波特。他至少没有这莫名其妙的疾病，而且有人爱着。

好吧，你总这样急切地渴望了解问题、解决问题，而我也确实是为此而来的。

我没有在任何书上见到过这样的病例，但我想以后也许你会从哪见到......不用着急，我左右为时无多，只是有这样活生生的罕见例子，万事通小姐错过未免也太过可惜。

一般是先从四肢开始，那种感觉就像......刺骨锐利的云雾包裹着手、冷酷的水和着浮冰吻我。这种冷能缠得手脚酥酥麻麻，甚至攫去所有细胞的氧气。起初是丝滑柔顺的细腻寒冷缓缓浸润皮肤，短暂的褪色、苍白开始浮上表皮，我的肢体会被束缚在水分子与水分子之间，逐渐变得僵硬麻木。随着温度的渗入，它会牵动血液，向躯干蔓延。发红和水肿结伴而行，并且它们足以唤醒灼烧的热和难耐的痒。接下来是密密麻麻的小冰晶碾过细胞、吹起水疱，这时很难说还有什么残留的感觉能够从肢端传来。我只是看到它们表面泛起青紫的伤、透明的冰和霜。继续恶化下去的情况很少出现，不过我也经历过。

当时我亲眼看着自己手部的皮肤出现龟裂，接着它们一片片地脱离我的躯体；随后是肌肉层层从骨骼上坠落；再一受风，骨也就归为尘埃了。

是的，就像某种黑魔法或者诅咒。

但它不是，这可能是我对这种疾病的唯一所知。

我没有对任何人提起过，我不希望治疗——发作的过程痛苦却也真实。

......格兰杰小姐，你知道该怎样把某些话永远留在肚子里吧？

它们确实痊愈过，在每次我因赴黑暗公爵的约而不得不放弃你们格兰芬多的魔药课时。

哈利·波特？

关心我？

哦，梅林啊。这真可怕，千万别这么想，你们卑微可怜的魔药学教授可受不起伟大的邓布利多的黄金男孩哈利·救世主·波特的关心。什么时候万事通小姐的脑子里也塞满了芨芨草？

......别再拿年迈的魔药学教授打趣了，来自救世主的爱？恕我不能接受。而且格兰芬多的勇气就是让自己朋友去传话？原谅我好奇的心，他也是这样对张秋和韦斯莱家的女孩袒露爱意的？何况我们的黄金救世主可是万人迷，不差我这一个卑微的魔药教授的爱。有我在，多我一个不多；没我在，也不少。再者，假使他真的爱我，我也非得爱他不可么？荒谬无稽，别再说下去了，别再留在这了，教师不得伤害学生的约束真是让你们越来越有恃无恐。

格兰杰小姐，拿好你们黄金三人组的药，棕色瓶里的是蛇毒血清，需要用旁边的注射器。

我想以你的才智，不需要我再教你第二遍吧？

过来，给我注射，让我看看你到底学会了多少。

麻瓜的东西，你多少有了解吧？

记住，我给你的注射器不能用第二次。

去吧，别再回来了。

我的腿彻底消失了。或者说上一次就没能恢复，当时只有手回到了原样。但这不影响我的生活，它只是疼，只是看不见了，我还能站立，还能走路。只要我遮掩得好，没人会发现。

因为没人愿意去发现我的不同。

这是我的有恃无恐。

啊，原来不是我的腿没能恢复，是它变了：它让我的消失方式变成从下到上了。

刚才是小腹，现在是腰。

“看着我，看着我。”

我紧绷了太久的声带早就嘶哑疲惫、破败不堪，再难发出呼喊了。

他听见了吗？

蔓延到了胸口。

他听见了。

那这算是大脑封闭术还是真的漠然？

救世主的绿眼睛啊——

是什么时候从好奇变成愤怒和不耐，又从喜爱变成了现在的冷漠呢？

“拿走它吧。”

拿走我的记忆，还有我不值一提的爱。

在黑紫色的夜色降临时，只有不停消弭的血肉之躯，并无半分星月闪耀。


End file.
